Unintended Consequences
by Dark Shade 75
Summary: A short little humorous 1-shot, in celebration of 20k views on The First Storm. Having read that story is recommended for better understanding, but not strictly necessary.


**So here's another one-shot. Think of it as an extra reward for helping my other story reach 20k views. (Now at 21k already)**

**Not to mention, that you guys broke the view record on it for a day. 593 is now the number to beat, guys. Wow.**

**So, as I mentioned in my little update, this is a little something I had stowed away in my files for a rainy day.**

**It MAY OR MAY NOT BE canon to The First Storm. Not sure yet. I don't think it will contradict anything, but who knows.**

**A small mention, having read my other story is not strictly necessary, but it will make it funnier.**

**I only own my OC and the plot, the rest is DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Jade Palace Courtyard**

"And what makes you think this is a good idea, exactly?"

The male occupants of the Jade Palace, sans Shifu were gathered behind a small wooden wall, each peeking their head over to watch for any passerby. Crane was looking pensive, and not completely comfortable. The others looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Of course it's a good idea! They totally have this coming!" Mantis rebuked, as they all sat down again, noting the absence of anyone nearby. "Besides, they never stay mad at us for too long."

Crane sighed, admitting defeat, if only for the time being.

"Yeah, and besides," Monkey chipped in, "This is going to be too amazing to pass up!"

They looked back over, staring at their masterpiece.

The training equipment had been laid out, like most days, only this time things were decidedly different. A complicated series of pulleys, ropes, and other such nonsense, (cleverly hidden away by leaves), could just be seen from their angle. All designed with one thing in mind.

Must prank the girls.

It had truthfully been a few weeks since their last hair-brained scheme. All too long for Monkey and Mantis. This time, however, they managed to get Po and Crane in on it, tempting them with the thought of whomsoever's face, the one unlucky enough to fall to their trap.

"Shhh! I think I hear someone coming!"

A few hushes, and a smack on the head later, they were all quiet and patiently waiting behind the wall for the squeal of horror, (or the roar of rage, depending on who they got), signifying their success, and their cue to look back over at their victim's plight.

Some seconds passed, and the footsteps gradually grew louder. A snap sounded off, and the sudden clatter of haphazard machinery told them it had been tripped. The catapults launched, and as they knew that meant the water balloons had left their stations.

But no squeal. No roar.

Nothing at all.

Now that they thought about it, no splashes of water, either.

In confusion, they all peeked over the wall, only to be met with a face full of water. Coughing and sputtering, they all fell and broke the small barrier down, landing face first. Getting up, and wiping themselves off, they silently questioned how their trap had failed so spectacularly.

"You should see the looks on your faces."

_Wait._

The thought all crossed their minds simultaneously. That wasn't Tigress or Viper's voice, or even one of the Wu sisters. It wasn't even female... Oh.

Glancing up, they found Jin staring down at them, a large grin adorning his face.

Well, not exactly a grin, persay. More of a smirk that said, 'I'm going to kill you, and enjoy it so.'

"Pranking an accomplished assassin, is not normally considered a good idea." Jin continued. "Anyone could have told you that wouldn't end well."

"Heh heh..." They all nervously chuckled, a bit put off at Jin's expression. "So, y-you got us g-good! Yep." Po rambled a bit, tripping over his words.

"We'll just be going then..." Crane sheepishly added, trying to shuffle away from the others, as they all started walking away.

"Oh, you will, will you?"

They all stopped, and slowly turned back to Jin.

Who now had his blade out.

"Nobody pranks me!" With a roar, he sprinted after them, since they had already begun to dash away.

"_Aahhhhhhhhhh!_"

They were all scrambling over each other, in a mad attempt to escape the enraged snow leopard.

"Po! You need to sacrifice yourself, man!" Mantis called out. "For the good of your fellow warriors!"

"What?! No way, he's gonna kill me!" Po shouted back. "You do it!"

"I agree with Mantis!" Monkey called out. "You can take more of a beating, Po!"

"That doesn't mean I want to!"

"I hate all of you, so much!" Crane yelled.

**A Short Distance Away**

"Should we help them?"

Su looked over to Tigress, incredulous at her question, but smirked when she saw that Tigress was grinning as well.

"Nah. Who do you think told Jin to go to the courtyard?" An evil smile was plastered over her face.

"Didn't think it would work on Jin?" Tigress knowingly asked.

"Of course not." She turned her head back towards the amusing scene of Jin chasing the other masters. "But I knew he'd go after them regardless."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

**And there we have it. Did you like it? Think it was funny?**

**I certainly hope so.**

**Dark Shade 75 signing off.**


End file.
